Cambios en la vida
by anake12
Summary: Todo empezaba tan bien..., nunca esperaron tantos cambios, pero el destino tenia muchas sorpresas, y esas sorpresas algunas veces no son muy amistosas, pero otras si. (descontinuado por falta de inspiración u.u, continuado... algún día)
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal, el sol salía, los pájaros cantaban y un restaurante abría las puertas, no para los niños, sino para los trabajadores, hace un buen tiempo el restaurante "FredBear's Family Dinner" había abierto sus puertas, como nadie se espero, el restaurante tubo mucha fama, los niños siempre eran felices, no solo por la pizza, sino porque habían animalitos roboticos, los 2 encargados del entretenimiento de los niños, "Golden Freddy" y "Springtrap", los niños los querían y por eso iban a celebrar sus fiestas a ese mágico lugar, "donde niños como adultos la pueden pasar bien".

Llegaba la tarde, como era habitual, había una fiesta de cumpleaños, los invitados fueron varios niños, junto con sus padres y asi, era hora del espectáculo, y no había si no aparecían las estrellas del restaurante, es ahi donde comenzó todo

-¡Hola niños!, ¡yo soy Golden Freddy! y aqui esta mi compañero, ¡SpringTrap!-Un oso color dorado había salido del backstage, presentándose el y presentando a su amigo.

-¡Buenas tarde niños!, ¡Es hora de celebrar!-Del mismo lugar salio un conejo dorado, tanto como su amigo, haciendo que la fiesta por fin diera inicio.

Los niños gritaban y sonreían al ver a las estrellas del local, siempre pasaba eso, el local se inundaba de risas y de canciones infantiles, pero no todo era canto y baile, los padres sabían que no siempre los animatronicos iban a estar allí con ellos, sus sospechas eran muy ciertas, el día final de esos animatronicos llegaría, y mas pronto de lo que ellos esperaban.

Un día nuevo llegaba, ya era de tarde, como siempre, una pequeña celebración ocurría en el local, pero esta vez... todo fue diferente, ese día... todo iba a cambiar.

-¡Un nuevo día, un nueva fiesta!-Golden como siempre se presentaba a los niños con una cálida sonrisa y con el mejor animo del mundo.

Esa fiesta no fue la misma... hubo un accidente con Spring y la fiesta tubo que ser cancelada.

-¿Que paso?-Desde el show Stage estaban las dos estrellas del lugar, conversando, el primero en dar al palabra fue el osos dorado.

-Yo.. no lo se..., paso repentinamente-El conejo dorado estaba asustado y preocupado.

-Pero... uff...-Suspiro el oso dorado-Bueno... creo que solo falta esperar y... que no pase nada... malo...-Golden le dio una cálida sonrisa a Spring y se quedaron ahi a esperar otro día.

* * *

Bueno pues... esto es como... una pequeña introducción, sip, una introducción, obviamente los próximos caps. van a hacer mas largos, pero... con el colegio y... etc, etc, pues... no hay tiempo, jejeje, bueno, como se dan cuenta, esto esta empezando por el primer restaurantes de toda la saga, "FredBear's Family Dinner", donde los protagonistas son Golden Freddy y Spring, bueno, esta nueva historia solo sera de... unos cuantos caps. no lo pienso hacer tan largo ni tan corto, sera... una simple historia, que no tendrá secuela ni nada, ¿porque?, pues... la trilogía de la anterior historia lo escribir tres meses antes de Halloween (soy una olvidadiza y no se cuando es Halloween ;u;), que sera el estreno de FNAF 4, pues... estaré investigando para ver la trilogía..., esta sera una historia para que les entretengan estas semanas que no escribiré la trilogía, pues.. no se, los próximos caps. los subiré cuando pueda y... también ya publique a Golden Bonnie :D (no se porque me emociono si esta feo ;n;, en la descripción del dibujo dije el porque que esta tan feo mi dibujo de Golden Bonnie...), como siempre el link esta en mi bio. -3-U y... no se que mas decir, me despido y... si tienen preguntas, díganlas :), ¡bye!

P.S: Perdón que sea tan corto, no hay mucho tiempo

P.S 2: Los animatronicos son furry-robots :3


	2. Capitulo 1: problemas

Otro día, otro problema, en otra fiesta Spring volvió a fallar de una manera muy extraña. Los trabajadores tuvieron que interrumpir el show y sacar a Spring para poder ver cuales son los fallos, pidieron disculpas y el show continuo solo con Golden Freddy, los niños, siendo tan inocentes no entendían porque se llevaron a Spring, pero en esos momentos el mas preocupado era Golden Freddy.

La fiesta termino muy tarde, los niños salieron del restaurante o cansados o dormidos, pero igual se la pasaron bien, aunque Golden estaba agotado y bastante preocupado por su amigo, no se sacaba de la cabeza el porque de que los sistemas de Spring fallaran tan repentinamente, el tendría que descubrirlo, pero no podia salir de su lugar, solo le quedaba esperar a su amigo en el Show Stage.

Mientras tanto, en Part/Services unos mecánicos junto con el jefe del lugar veían si Spring tenia algún daño en el sistema.

-Bueno señor, no encontramos nada, sera algo mas avanzado, pero nosotros no podemos hacer mucho-Unos de los mecánicos se acerco al jefe.

-Uff...-El jefe suspiro-...creo que este sera el fin de Springtrap, me da mucha pena, los niños lo querían mucho-El jefe estaba con melancolía, hasta que una llamada a su teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos-Discúlpeme unos minutos-Dijo dirigiéndose al mecánico

Otro nuevo día, Spring había vuelto a su lugar y Golden le había echo mucha preguntas; preguntas que no pudieron ser contestadas ya qu el sistema de Spring se apago, Golden no pudo mas y espero la noche para que Spring volviera a despertar, como lo sospecho, Spring despertó en la mañana, mucho antes de lo esperado, pero despertó.

-¿Ya terminaste de dormir bello durmiente?-De de un lado del Show Stage Golden yacía sentado, mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa infantil.

-Jaja-Rió sarcásticamente-Que graciosillo que eres-Se cruzo de brazos y se sentó al costado de su compañero.

-Bueno, ya, no te esponjes, jejeje, solo que me preocupaste todo el día de ayer-Golden hizo notar su preocupación en su voz-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Bueno, pues... me examinaron, y... la verdad no puedo decir mucho, pero recuerdo que una llamada le entro al jefe, despues de que colgara se puso muy feliz, casi saltaba de felicidad, no entendí, porque, pero si dio mucha risa jajaja-Rió Spring al recordar ese momento tan gracioso de la noche anterior.

-Parece que te la haz pasado de maravilla, ¿no?-Dijo Golden con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Siempre aciertas jejeje-Rió de nuevo del conejo dorado.

-Jejejeje, ok, pero ya enserio, ¿eso es lo único que te acuerdas?-Volvió a preguntar el oso dorado.

-Si eso creo... no ha pasado mucho, ni siquiera se si tengo algún problema o que, la verdad sospecho que no, pero... yo no puedo hacer nada-Dijo ya seriamente Spring.

-Ok, Ok..., tampoco te me pongas tan serio, eres aburrido cuando te pones serio, aunque tampoco deberías de ponerte de la manera infantil, eres muy fastidioso-Dijo el oso Dorado con una gotita en la nuca.

-Lo dice es oso que todo el tiempo es infantil jajajaja-Spring rió de su propio comentario.

-Jejejeje, eres malo conmigo-Dijo Golden haciendo un puchero.

-Ay sereno moreno, no te dijo nada porque ya se como te pones despues-Dijo Spring guiñándole un ojo.

-Pff... como sea...-Rodó los ojos-...Ponte de pie, ya casi son las 6 de a mañana-Dijo el menor poniéndose de pie y colocándose en su posición.

-Mira que eres aguafiestas...-Dijo Spring también colocándose en posición.

Justo como lo predijo Golden, llegaron las 6:00AM, ah esa hora es donde viene el jefe y algunos trabajadores, pero antes de que el jefe del restaurante entrara se escucho una llamada para el, lo cual era muy misterioso, pero quizá era otra señora pidiendo el restaurante para una fiesta, ¿quien sabe? (Pues sho OUO), pero lo mas raro para los animatronicos dorados fue que esa tarde no hubo fiesta, no hubo celebración, ni risas, ni canciones, ni nada, eso fue lo mas raro del día, ¿que puso a ver ocurrido?.

-Oie...¿Que fue lo que paso?-Susurro Golden todavia estando al costado de Spring.

-No se..., no me lo preguntes, estoy igual de asombrado que tu...-También susurro Spring.

Pues el día paso, aburrido y calmado, sin ningún ruido en cada esquina, la noche llego mas rápido de lo usual, de igual manera el jefe se fue feliz a su casa y los trabajadores también.

-¡¿Que m*erda paso aqui?!-Grito Spring ya al estar a solas on el oso dorado.

-Ehh... 030U...cuida tu lenguaje Springy...-Golden Freddy estaba echado en el show stage mirando a su compañero desesperarse por una tarde muy extraña.

-¡¿Como quieres que este tranquilo?!-Pregunto el conejo dorado, caminando por todo el comedor.

-Emm... no she... solo... tranquilo, solo fue un día, no creo que se vuelva a repetir-Se explico Golden sentándose para estar mas cómodo.

-See... a lo mejor y tienes razón...-Admitió Spring al ver las razones del menor-Pero eso no quita lo raro...

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Golden ya se estaba confundiendo.

-No se... últimamente siento algo extraño, siento que... algo va a pasar, un cambio para ser mas exacto...-Spring ya no parecía estar cuerdo, lo cual asusto un poco a Golden.

-Creo que... deberías de descansar, la noche es buena oportunidad para pensar bien las cosas, pero... también necesitas descansar-Golden se acerco a Spring para poder decirle esas cosas.

-Tal vez... si, creo que necesito descansar un poco-Spring por fin entro en razón y el, junto con Golden se fueron a descansar por esa noche.

-Al día siguiente-

-¿Crees que... hoy vuelva a hacer igual?-Golden estaba igual que preocupada que Spring con respecto a los niños.

-No lo se..., Golden-Spring se puso serio-Si algo lega a separarnos... prométeme que seguirás adelante-Spring ya imaginaba lo peor de la situación.

-Spring...-Golden llego a susurrar el nombre de su compañero al escuchar sus palabras.

Justo en ese momento apareció el jefe, junto con unos mecánicos y varios empleados, cada mecánico llevaba algo, como solo eran 4 mecánicos, la cosa seria fácil, pues lo que traían era la nueva atracción del local.

-¡Déjenlos por ahi!-Ordeno el jefe-¡Luego ya veré donde guardo a los antiguos animatronicos!

-¡De acuerdo jefe!-Dijeron los mecánicos, dejando a los nuevos en el comedor, para despues, ellos, junto con los trabajadores salieran del local en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Oh... por... dios...

* * *

Bien, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, siento que sea un poco aburrido, pero asi siempre me salen los principios, no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, ahhh... ok, tengo que darles una... "malas noticias", pues miren, no se porque ni tampoco lo entiendo, pero... siento que eh entrado en depresión (lo cual espero que no me afecte mucho), puedo parecer feliz, pero... bueno, la verdad es que lo intento, también por estar escribiendo no eh podido estudiar bien y... baje un poco mis notas, asi que no escribiré por lo meno semanas máximo ;-;, no se enojen conmigo, por favor, solo intento organizarme mejor para tener tiempo tanto para las clases, como para escribir, asi que... tampoco estaré tan conectada en DeviantART, ni allí, ni acá, asi que... solo esperen nuevo capitulo y... ya veremos como voy ;u;.

También, cambiando un poco del tema, acerca de la trilogía, creo que a una personita no se le quedo muy en claro, asi que... volveré a repetirlo, *suspiro* si habrá trilogía, pero estoy esperando a que salga FNAF 4 para saber mas sobre la historia, como ya salio Foxy, estoy esperando que algo tenga que ver el '87 de su ojo, bueno, como dije, esperare y espero que ustedes también, como que... esto ya se me hace un poco largo, asi que me despido y... gracias por los comentarios ;u;

P.S: Perdón por faltas ortográficas


	3. Capitulo 2: El primer cambio

-Oh por dios...-Susurro Spring al ver a los nuevos animatronicos y lentamente se acerco a ellos.

-N-no te acerques, como saber si no son peligrosos...-Dijo Golden con miedo, mientras estaba detrás de Spring.

-Umm... no parecen peligrosos...-Spring paro de caminar y se puso a observarlos.

-Bu-bueno, a ver que tenemos-Golden se puso a ver a los animatronicos de cerca-Umm... una pata... aunque... parece pollo.

Spring también se puso a verlos detenidamente-Por aqui hay un zorro... ¿pirata? jejeje, eso si es interesante.

-Jejejeje see...-Rió Golden y vio a un conejo purpura, por un rato se le quedo mirando, hasta que Spring le chasqueo los dedos para que vuelva.

-Oie, vuelve al mundo Golden-Spring se rió por su comentario viendo la cara de fastidio de su compañero-jejeje ¿Porque te le quedas mirando?

-Yo... no lo se...-Susurro Golden-Creo que se parece un poco a ti-Intenta parecer natural igualando al conejo con su actual compañero con el otro conejo.

-¡Oye!, ¡Eso no es verdad!-Spring hizo un puchero, ganándose la risa de su amigo, hasta que vio a otro animatronico mas-¡Mira este se parece a ti!-Señalo asombrado-aunque... este es color café y... su sombrero es negro... junto con la corbata y... es mas alto que tu y... la verdad no se... la única igualdad es que son osos =w=

-737, no puedes estar hablando enserio...-Dijo Golden dándose un facepalm

-Si lo estoy, jejejeje-Rió divertido Spring al escuchar a su amigo.

-¿Sabes que a veces me dan ganas de matarte?-Dijo Golden con desprecio.

-Tal vez... pero tu no eres mas fuerte que yo... asi que no creo que tuvieras las agallas para matarme o para pelear conmigo-Spring miro desafiante al oso dorado que se enojo por las palabras que dijo el mayor, Spring creyendo que obtuvo la victoria se iba a marchar, pero justo al dar la espalda cae al piso ya que alguien le había empujado contra su cuerpo-¡Aucch! ¡que ch*nga-! ¿¡Golden que m*erda haces!?

-¡Intento hacerte ver que si puedo ganarte en una pelea!-Golden agarro el brazo de Spring se lo puso en la espalda mienta que lo jalaba con fuerza.

-¡AAAhhh!, ¡No m*mes!, ¡Eso duele!, ¡Para!-Spring se rindió al primer intento, tal y como se lo esperaba Golden quien lo dejo y lo vio con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Eso no era necesario 737-Spring se sentó en el suelo mientras se sobaba su brazos adolorido.

-Eso te pasa por desafiarme-Reprocho Golden viendo al pobre de Spring.

-Como sea... fíjate como se prenden los nuevos-Spring se levanto junto con Golden para buscar algo con que prenderlos.

-A pues... no se...-Golden se acerco a uno, mas especifico al conejo purpura, entrecerró sus ojos y acerco lentamente su dedo para tocar su cara.

-Que m*erda haces

-¡Ahhh!-El conejo despertó de repente y al hacerlo asusto a Golden que se puso atrás de Spring para protegerse.

-Bonnie, cuida tus modales, no los conoces, ellos tampoco a ti, ten un poco de respeto-El oso café también despertó, reprochando con educación al conejo purpura.

-¡Freddy!-La polla (Wtf! XD) despertó gritándole al oso café-¡Bonnie dijo una lisura!-Se quejo.

-Y a ti que te importa...-Hablo fríamente el conejo.

-Arrr, ¡compañero eso no esta bien!-A la "conversación" se metió el zorro pirata

-Foxy tiene razón Bonnie, eso es de mala educación-Otra vez el oso café le reprocho al conejo

-Emmm... ¿Holi? 030-Golden pregunto callando la pequeña "pelea" que tenían los nuevos.

-...-Todo quedo en silencio, hasta que una personita se presento.

-Oh, discúlpenme por favor-El oso café dijo acercándose a los animatronicos dorados y estrechándole la mano con mucha educacion-Mi nombre es Freddy Fazbear-Apenas termino se dirigió hasta la pollita-Esta es Chica la polla.

-¡Hola!-Saludo alegremente.

Freddy se dirigió a Bonnie-Disculpen a mi amigo de aqui por ser mal educado, sin embargo su nombre es Bonnie the Bunny-El nombrado no dijo nada y se quedo con una cara sombría en su lugar. A Freddy no pareció importarle mucho y se acerco al pirata-Y este es Foxy, el zorro pirata

-¡Arrr!, ¡Un placer conocerlos compañeros!-El zorrito dijo alegremente poniendo su garfio a la vista.

Golden aun sentía un poco de miedo, pero igualmente salio de Spring y se puso al costado de el, agarrándole del brazo-Bu-bueno, el es Springtrap.

-Hola... solo díganme Spring-Dijo Este con nervios mientras se dejaba agarrar por el menor.

-Y... pues... yo soy... Golden Freddy, pero... pueden decirme Golden...-Se presento este bajando la mirada-...si quieren, claro.

-Un gusto conocerlo jeje-Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa-Nos pueden decir por favor, en donde nos encontramos.

-¡AAhh...!-Golden se puso a un mas nervioso-¡Es verdad!, jejeje, discúlpenme, están en FredBear's Family Dinner, un lugar de diversión para niños y adultos por igual-Presento dando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, ¿que quieren hacer?-Pregunto Freddy a su compañeros (con eso me refiero a Chica, Foxy y Bonnie)

-¡Explorar el lugar!-Gritaron Chica y Foxy al mismo tiempo

-Nada...-Bonnie con su "gran optimismo" se puso a ver el lugar con la mirada sin moverse ni un solo milímetro-Este lugar parece aburrido, ¿Que m*erda estamos haciendo acá?

-Ejejejejeje-Rió nervioso Freddy mirando a Bonnie con cara de "Que honda contigo Wey"-Que gracioso eres Bonnie...-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada-pero no es hora para tus tonterías, vendrás con nosotros con una sonrisa o sin ella.

-Prefiero sin ella-Dijo Bonnie cruzándose de brazos-Pero... si ustedes quieren pueden ir...

Chica mejor salia de la discusión que tenían Freddy y Bonnie y se acerco a Spring-Oye... tu también eres un conejo..., un poco mas y te pareces a Bonnie jejejeje.

-¡Oye!, no me compares con ese amargado...-Dijo Spring fijándose en la discusión del oso y el conejo.

-Puede ser amargado... pero es mi mejor amigo-Admitió la pollita con una sonrisa

-Seee... deberías enseñarle a sonreír, parece como si nunca hubiera sonreído en toda su vida-Spring dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-Tal vez... pero... el es asi, déjalo-Dijo la pollita.

-Bueno, ya que Bonnie no quiere ver razones, creo que nosotros deberías de ver la pizzeria-Dijo Freddy a sus compañeros-¿Nos la enseñarían?-Esta vez se dirigió a los animatronics dorados.

-Claro..., ¡sigan me! -Dijo Spring mientras que caminaba y los demás los seguían-¡Vamos Golden!.

-Ah si, ya voy...-Dijo Golden caminando lentamente, pero no hacia donde iban los otros, si no que iba hacia el conejo purpura-Emm... ¿Qui-quieres venir...?-Pregunto tímidamente

-No.-Bonnie fríamente lo rechazo

-A bueno... y-yo solo.. quería... no se... conocerte mejor...-Golden ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza.

-...-El conejo purpura se quedo callado y agarro el brazo del otro llevándolo con el resto, sin borrar esa fría mirada.

-¡Eh!, ¡¿A donde me llevas?!-Golden se sorprendió por el repentino cambio del conejo.

-¿No querías ir con los demás?-Pregunto Bonnie, Golden callo y camino con el, yendo junto con los demás

* * *

Como sea... digo, bueno, otro nuevo capitulo, en el anterior cap. no salio, pero... se supone que iba a dejar Fanfiction... por dos semanas, pero como soy una testaruda me puse a escribir, de todas formas ya por fin esta el segundo cap. (la intro no cuenta). Bueno veo que en los comentarios algunas personas se preocuparon por mi estado de animo, entre ellos una personita especial jejeje (Ori, tu siempre seras esa personita especial, igualmente tengo un mensaje para ti mas abajo), bueno la cosa es que... mi depresión no ocurrió de un día para otro, si no que recientemente me eh dado cuenta; nadie sabe las razones, ¿verdad? obviamente no, nunca dije nada, nunca dije el porque que estoy deprimida y triste, pues... les daré un pequeño resumen, díganme, ¿alguna vez vieron a un chico colgando del techo con una cuerda amarrada al cuello?, ¿o una chica que se quiere suicidar por amor?, ¿o otra chica que intenta matarse pero no tiene el valor?, posiblemente en las noticias si, pero... ver todo eso con tus propios ojos... pues no es bonito (pero tranquilos que estaré bien ;u;)

Poniéndome yo mas alegre que antes, pues... tengo que decir aclaraciones, primero, no estaré tanto por aqui, porque tengo que estudiar y esas cosas de la vida jeje, segundo, el estado de animo de los animatronicos es diferente, asi que explico:

Freddy: Amable, servicial, educado, siempre cuidando a los demás y siendo un gran amigo.

Foxy: Lindo, juguetón, gracioso, no controla muy bien su carácter, pero siempre es un buen amigo.

Chica: Linda, preciosa, amigable, siempre es feliz, la mejor amiga de Bonnie.

Bonnie: Serio, siempre diciendo lisuras, irrita a Freddy (es lo que mas le gusta), nunca sonríe, ni muestra sus sentimientos, mejor amigo de Chica.

Spring: Amable, algunas veces serio, otras infantil, casi siempre alegre, siempre intenta cuidar a los que quiere.

Golden: Un poco tímido, gracioso, juguetón, mas infantil que serio, le gusta divertirse con los que quiere, no le gusta ver a nadie triste, protege a los que ama.

Pues los otros personajes seguirán con su mismo carácter y asi, pues una pregunta para ustedes, ¿Pongo a Carry? creo que leí un comen. diciendo eso, pero no estoy segura, de todos modos, espero que les haya gustado el cap de... esta noche y... pues gracias por los comentarios y no se preocupen, estoy bien, solo necesito un pequeño descanso nada mas ;-;

Ori (solo el ;u;): Pues bien, primero jejeje tu comen. me saco una sonrisa, tu con el poso y las llaves de tu casa XD, no pude a verme reído mas que ese día jejeje, segundo, pues... *abrazo* se que no es difícil nada de eso, mis padres si siguen juntos pero... eso no quitan las peleas jeje, pero... igual, espero que estés mejor ;u;, tercero, pues lo del viejo si es extraño... puede ser algo de la vida, pero... no sabría decirlo jejeje, me parece misterioso, cuarto, pues lo de sucesos inesperados y misterios sin resolver, pues creo que me pillaste XD, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta asi que... tu eres el experto jejejeje, bueno, prometo estar feliz ;u; no puede ser una promesa cercana, pero tal vez si es un futuro cercano jejeje.

P.S: Perdón por las faltas ortográficas

P.S 2: La verdad no se si esta historia sera yaoi, pero ya estamos comenzando con eso, asi que... creo que también sera yaoi QuQ


	4. Capitulo 3: los cambios siguen

-¿No querías ir con los demás?

-Bueno si... pero... no tenias que hacer eso, osea... me asustaste-Bonnie ignoro el comentario que hizo el menor y este suspiro, el conejo ya le estaba sacando de quicio.

Foxy era el ultimo de los que estaban ahi, y al fijarse de que Bonnie faltaba volteo la mirada, justo para verlo con Golden, ambos caminando, Bonnie era el que tenia agarrado a Golden asi que Foxy se puso a pensar otras cosas y se rió un poco por eso

Freddy se dio cuenta y le dio curiosidad quien o que fue que le quito una sonrisa al pirata-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto curioso el oso café

Foxy se dio cuenta y pues... esto fue lo que dijo (pierdo inspiración Q-Q)-Nada... yo y mis locos pensamientos-Respondió.

A Freddy le pareció extraño, pero igualmente le creyó y siguió caminando.

Bonnie llego donde estaban los demás, aun agarrando a Golden (pero Bonnie ya se había olvidado), mientras que Golden solo se dejaba

-Bueno... amm... el lugar no es tan grande tampoco... asi que solo serán algunas cuartos, como la cocina, el show stage, algunos cuartos de mantenimiento y pasillos tanto como el comedor-Los demás asintieron alegre y emocionada mente y siguieron al guía, que era Spring.

(No tengo ni p*nshe idea de como es el restaurante, asi que salteemos esta parte, ¿ok? QuQ)

Chica se quedo en la cocina, ella estaba programada para cocinar y esas cosas, despues de todo era una pizzeria, tendría que haber al menos un animatronico que cocine, en este caso la pollita.

Foxy de curioso (creo que olvide decir que era curioso, fruta vida ;-;) que es, se fue a investigar todos los cuartos tanto de mantenimiento como de herramientas y esas chucherías.

Freddy encontró un libro de como *insertar nombre del libro aqui* y se quedo leyendo mientras se sentaba en una silla del comedor.

Bonnie se oculto en la oscuridad, maldiciendo todo y mandando a la m*erda su vida y la de los otros. (QuQ ese es mi Bonnie XD)

Golden y Spring se pusieron a ver todo lo que hacían sus nuevos compañeros, y se quedaron con caras asombradas, mientras que todo estaba en silencio-Creí... que serian mas divertidos-Spring se cruzo de brazos y miro a Golden.

-Yo... la verdad no lo entiendo, todos son diferentes y... igualmente... se llevan todos bien y... ese conejo me da un poco miedo...-Se notaba su miedo pues comenzó a temblar mientras que señalaba al respectivo odiador de la vida

Spring vio a donde el menor señalaba y luego volvió a verlo a el mientras entrecerraba sus ojos-no puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Pues si lo estoy...-respondió Golden aun temblando un poco.

Spring se dio un face palm y se sentó el show stage viendo a su compañero hacer lo mismo, esperando ambos hasta que se haga de día.

Esa noche parecía jamas terminar, pero para alivio de los animatronicos dorados por fin marcaron las 6 en el reloj, como era costumbre para ellos tenían q quedarse sin moverse en el show stage.

Los nuevos fueron al lugar donde los trabajadores los habían dejado, como era costumbre el jefe fue el primero, pero esta vez vino acompañado

-Bueno chicos, tenemos una fiesta esta tarde y estrenaremos a los nuevos-El jefe estaba junto a un nuevo trabajador-El es Scoot, estará a cargo de lo que pase en la pizzeria-a penas termino de decir eso, el jefe se fue a su oficina.

-Bueno, quiero que lleven a los antiguos al Part/Services y a los nuevos pónganlos en el escenario-Scoot indico a los trabajadores a hacer sus labores.

Tiempo despues los animatronicos dorados estaban metidos en Part/Services, y los nuevos ya estaban en la fiesta, animando por primera vez a los ni;os.

-¿Lo puedes creer?-Golden estaba en ese lugar junto con Spring.

-La verdad, si, si lo puedo creer...-Spring respondió con un tono de voz superior, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara confundido-...Osea, yo me estaba malogrando, posiblemente tu no, pero... todo esto sucede por mi culpa...-Spring se sentó en el suelo y se hizo bolita, ocultando su cara entre sus piernas.

Golden suspiro, se acerco a el y se puso a su altura-Oye...-Intento levantarlo, pero no funciono-... mira el lado positivo, ya podemos dejar de estar todo el día parados en ese aburrido escenario, siempre estando ahi sin poder movernos ni un solo centímetro, ahora mira, estamos de día, podemos hablar naturalmente y lo mejor es que nos podemos desplazar-Golden apoyaría en todo a Spring, en este caso mas que nunca.

-Si... creo que tienes algo de razón-Spring por fin levanto la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa al oso dorado, este rió y de un momento a otro le entrego un abrazo para poder tenerlo mas seguro. Estos dos tendrían que esperar a la noche para ver otra vez las afueras de ese cuarto.

-En la noche-

Golden y Spring salieron del cuarto al ver que ya no había ruido alguno, lentamente se acercaron al Show Stage, donde los animatronicos nuevos estaban hablando entre si.

-¿Crees que lo hicimos bien, Freddy?-Chica estaba alegre despues de una gran fiesta.

-Yo creo que si, ademas todo salio de maravilla-Freddy estaba igual de feliz, a pesar de que era mas educado que los niños, esa fiesta resulto muy divertida.

-Yo creo que...-Apenas Bonnie empezó a hablar Freddy lo callo con una sonrisa forzada mientras veía a Chica

-Pues, yo creo que si vas a decir algo que arruine esta felicidad, es mejor que te quedes callado-A Freddy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y miro a Bonnie con una expresión sombría.

-Vamos Freddy, ya sabes como es Bonnie, ademas deja que se exprese, el tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo-Chica haciéndose la sabia agarro la mano de Freddy eh hizo que la boca de Bonnie estuviera libre para poder decir lo que pensaba.

-...-Bonnie quedo callado viendo a ambos chicos y se puso a analizar una respuesta que no hiriera los sentimientos de la pollita-...Mejor no digo nada Chica, no quiero que nadie salga ofendido...

Freddy rió nerviosamente y Chica solo lo vio confundida-Bueno... si Bonnie no quiere decir nada, esta bien-Otra vez sonrió-¡¿Quien quiere pizza?!-Grito animada mente asustando al pobre de Freddy.

-Uff... debes de tener mas modales estimada Chica-Freddy se acomodo su corbata-podrías asustar a alguien con tus gritos-Explico.

-Upss... perdón Freddy-Chica bajo un poco la mirara avergonzada.

Bonnie vio perfectamente esa escena-Chica tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, no dejes que Fazbear te eduque-Respondió Bonnie con los brazos cruzados.

A Freddy le dio un tic en el ojo y Chica feliz y contenta fue a la cocina a prepararse una pizza, mientras que Bonnie la vio irse, pero cuando la perdió de vista miro a Freddy, que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Que?-Bonnie no entendió y por eso de la nada pregunto.

Freddy abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron, en cambio dio un suspiro y cerro por unos segundos sus ojos-...No debes mimarla, también debe de tener modales-Dijo Freddy con un poco de seriedad.

-¡Hey!, ¿Que paso?-A l lugar llego Foxy.

-Bonnie esta mimando mucho a Chica y yo solo quiero enseñarle modales-Dijo Freddy con reproche.

-Pues tu no deberías de ser tan "perfecto" con todo lo que haces-Bonnie se defendió.

Freddy le iba a dar pelea, pero Foxy no lo detuvo-Ya ustedes dos, Freddy, la verdad no creo que debas de enseñarle a Chica modales, deja que ella madure sola...-Con ese comentario Freddy quedo sin palabras-...Y Bonnie tampoco debes mimarla mucho, tiene que aprender a ser respetuosa y no siempre hacer cosas malas.

-Esa si fue una buena explicación-De donde estaba escondido apareció Golden.

-Yar marinero, ¿como estuvo tu día?-Pregunto Foxy, el sabia muy bien lo que había pasado ese misma mañana

-Pues... Spring y yo estuvimos hablando mucho y... pues desde ahora podremos descansar-Dijo aliviado el oso dorado, mientras sacaba a su amigo de donde estaba escondido.

-Eso es bueno escuchar...-Dijo Freddy.

-Bueno, cuéntenme, ¿como les fue?-pregunto Tex.

Toda la noche los chicos se pusieron a charlar, Chica preparo pizza y comieron mientras hablaron, todo eso ocurrió en la noche, pero de un momento a otro volvió a amanecer, Los animatronicos dorados regresaron al Part/Services y los nuevos otra vez, esa tarde se pusieron a animar una fiesta. Así transcurrieron Días y semanas, hasta que "el" llego...

* * *

Pues sip, por "el" creo que ya saben a quien me refiero, ¿no?, jejejeje, pues... estoy mas feliz (no es cierto), bueno Ok..., no estoy tan feliz..., pero si estoy bien, mas alegre y animada que días atrás jeje, bueno pues, tengo que decir una aclaración que sera muy importante durante todo el transcurso de la historia, creo que la mayoría sabe que Spring desaparece en "FredBear's Family Dinner", ¿verdad?, pues como Spring me encanta (no tan literal XD) decidí que en esta historia el no desaparecerá, sip, el lindo y... sensual (?) Spring se quedara también en las siguientes pizzerias, ¿Porque?, porque puedo y porque... no se, no quiero que haya tragedia, pues eso no es el punto de la historia jejeje, el punto de esta historia es la comedia (no tengo mucha inspiración, asi que... tal vez la comedia salga despues ;u;) y... el suspenso jejeje, pues... ¿Quieren yaoi?, umm... ¿que parejas?, pueden especificar, no tengo ninguna pareja en mente asi que... elijan (creo jejeje), pues, muchas gracias por apoyarme cuando estaba triste ;u; y por los comentarios, jejeje.

Ori: Pues... eso del divorcio de los padres... pues en algunos casos si puede ser una buena idea, pero en otros nop, eso creo que lo eh podido ver en programas de la vida y esas cosas jejeje, ¿Tienes 15? wow, ahora me siento muy pequeña 737, XD es broma, pero igualmente no lo sabia y... pues es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de que era lo mejor 0u0. Eso de tus curiosidades... ¡Shhhhh!, se supone que eso era secreto ;-;, pero si es verdad XD, es que en ese tiempo no sabia que había la pareja de Bonnie x Golden, recién cuando lo descubrí hice a Golden asi bien Uke y bien lindo XD, pero igual creí que nadie lo había notado ;u;. Eso del espíritu... pues no se que paso, creo que me fui olvidando de el (soy la peor ;-;) XD bueno, pues, eso ya son defectos de mi primera y segunda historia (de echo ya que una es la secuela de la anterior, se podría decir que solo es una historia x3). ¿Eres de argentina?, eso... es... ¡Genial! jejejeje, la verdad es que no lo sabia jeje, y eso de los cocodrilos XD.

¬¬ Oye personita especial, esta no es pre-cuela, ni secuela, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que... mientras salga FNAF 4 voy a estar escribiendo esta historia, la cual no tiene que ver con nada de las anteriores historias ;-; creo que voy explicando eso mas de 3 veces XD, pero... creo que eso fue lo que entendí por el final de tu comen., si estoy equivocada, perdón ;-;, pero igual lo vuelvo a explicar por si las moscas XD.

P.S: No tengo tiempo y... perdón (enserio) por las faltas de ortográficas, algunas partes fueron escritas en celular y... por eso es que salio casi mal ;-;


	5. Capitulo 4: ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Una fiesta... una simple fiesta... solo era eso para poder dejar a la ruina a un exitoso restaurante que fue dando alegría a los dios por un buen tiempo, pero eso se acabo.

-Noticias-

"Buenos días, las autoridades descubren un asesinato en el exitoso restaurante infantil "FredBear's Family Dinner", un niño de cual nombre no les puedo dar fue asesinado frente las puertas del restaurante, según testigos el niño se encontraba solo, viendo un cumpleaños desde ahi, pero luego apareció un carro de cual color era muy resaltante, lo que sucedido despues no puede ser confirmado por nadie, nada mas se sabe de aquella "persona", no se sabe la razón, ni tampoco se sabe los nombres de los padres del pequeño, pero las autoridades están en el caso y espero que les pongan fin, mucho mas a las 6:00"

-Fin de las noticias-

-Horas antes de todo-

-Me encantaría tener una fiesta como esa..., con Animatronicos chidos y pizza everywhere..., pero mis padres no quieren hacerme caso..., "muy ocupados en el trabajo", como siempre...-Un niño se encontraba en frente de las puertas del restaurante infantil, deseando tener una fiesta como la que se celebraba ahi adentro, ese pequeño estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta de que un carro se encontraba detrás de el, un carro morado (según lo que escuche), del carro salio un hombre, raro para la gente que se encontraba por ahi, pero eso al hombre le importaba v*rga.

-Holaaaaa, ¿Que haces tan solito por aqui...? (suena como violador O-o)-El hombre que había salido del carro se acerco al pequeño, que no le tomo mucha importancia, pero igual respondió, bajando bastante la guardia

-Viendo la fiesta de este restaurante... ¿Porque...?-El niño estando distraído no noto que el hombre saco algo de sus bolsillos

-Eso es interesante pequeño, ¿quieres conocer algo mejor...?-se notaba muy bien las intensiones del hombre morado, pero ya era muy tarde para el niño

El pequeño se había puesto un poco nervioso, pero seguía viendo la feliz fiesta-a-a que se refiere, osea, n-no hay nada m-mejor que una fiesta de este restaurante...

-Ahora vas conocer un mejor lugar

-¡Ahhhhh!

-Presente-

-No entiendo que fue lo que paso..., un día estamos bien y al siguiente cerramos...-Freddy se encontraba meditando la razón por la cual no habían abierto esa tarde.

-seguramente hoy no hay fiesta Freddy, no tienes que preocuparte tanto-Como siempre Chica era la mas contenta del lugar

Al lugar llegaron Golden y Tex (pues eh investigado un poco y algunas personas llaman a Spring "Tex" asi que lo llamare asi desde ahora en adelante) con un periódico en manos, y al parecer no había nada bueno, pues sus rostros expresaban preocupación.

-Emm... no creo que les guste lo que dice aqui...-Dijo Golden con un poco de timidez.

Bonnie agarro el periódico de las manos de Golden-Déjame ver...-Al ponerse a leer su seriedad se volvió un poco sorprendida, la primera expresión en la cara de Bonnie, lo cual preocupo mucho a Freddy-Jefe... Usted tiene que ver esto...-Bonnie le paso el periódico al oso.

-Dios mio...-Ese pequeño susurro salio de los labios café al leer aquella noticia.

"FredBear's Family Dinner, el restaurante infantil, cerrara sus puertas por el asesinato de un pequeño e inocente niño, que fue asesinado por un loco que aun sigue suelto por las calles, el jefe del lugar afirma que no tiene que ver nada con el, pero nadie sabe la verdad"

-¿Que dice Freddy?-Chica al escuchar a los mayores tan preocupados decidió saber que ocurría.

Freddy aparto de la mirada de Chica-N-no es nada...!

-¿Que pasa acá?-Foxy le quito el periódico de las manos de Freddy y quedo tan sorprendido como el resto-esto... no me puede ser cierto...-Miro a Freddy esperando una respuesta, lo malo esque esa respuesta no le gusto para nada.

-No entiendo...-Chica hizo un puchero al no entender lo que sucedía.

-Tr-tranquila... no pa-pasa nada...-Esto era muy serio, Bonnie jamas había tartamudeado en su vida.

-Bonnie...-El que tuvo valor para acercarse al conejo purpura fue Golden, se acerco a el y le toco el hombro notando que estaba temblando, lo que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído-Todo va a estar bien...

Tex se les quedo viendo a ambos y pudo notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero dorado, mientras que el conejo purpura tenia los ojos cerrados y correspondía el abrazo, entonces sospecho algo y se puso a pensar; el mas pensativo ahora era Freddy, que iban a hacer ahora que el restaurante cerro, Foxy pudo ver bien la preocupación de Freddy y como buen amigo se acerco a el.

-Freddy... tranquilo...-Las palabras de Foxy hicieron reaccionar a Freddy como balde de agua fría.

-Foxy..., ¿ahora que vamos a hacer...?-Pregunto El oso café como si el zorro supiera la respuesta.

-Freddy... yo no lo se...-Foxy se sentía muy mal, demasiado, tanto que abrazo a Freddy y se acurruco en su pecho para poder sentirse cómodo y aliviado.

Freddy correspondió el abrazo, lo necesitaba enserio, ese era el momento justo para un buen toque de cariño entre "amigos"

-Y nosotros que... ¿nos abrazamos...?-Chica se puso a hablar con Tex y este formo una "X" con sus dedos y los puso en frente de su cara.

-Equis contigo weya...-Tex lentamente se alejo de ella.

-QnQ pinshe pendejo...-Esta vez Bonnie no fue para defender la, seguía abrazado con Golden

¿Que harán ahora que cerraron el restaurante...?

* * *

Pinshe fruto Tex QnQ, si desde ahora y para siempre llamare a Spring "Tex" el nombre es mas cómodo y me gusta jejeje, pues... muchas gracias por los comentarios UwU, aun seguiré tardando con los caps. Pero solo sera hasta que las vacaciones vengan jeje y... nada mas, gracias a todos. UwU/

P.S: Este cap. fue escrito en celular, asi que por favor perdonen las múltiples faltas ortográficas (mi compu a parte de estar muerta no me dejan usarla QnQ/)


	6. Capitulo 5: un nuevo amor?

"Donde... estoy..., lo que recuerdo es que... ese señor... saco un cuchillo... y... acabo conmigo... *sniff* pero... sigo en la escena de mi muerte... ¿Porque que...?, ¿porque no eh ido al cielo...?, acaso... ¿tendré una misión...?, mi abulita siempre me contaba que cuando una persona no va al cielo es porque tiene todavía algo que hacer en el mundo real... y... ¿yo que tengo que hacer...?, acaso... ¿tiene que ver con el nombre de morado...?, el que me quito todo..., mi infancia... mi felicidad... mis sueños..., mi familia... *sniff* no puedo dejarlo libre... mataría a mas niños inocentes... *sniff*, tengo que acabar con el... *sniff* y sera a la mala..."

-FredBear's Family Dinner-

-¿!Que?!-Todos se taparon los oídos al escuchar los gritos de Bonnie.

-Lo que les digo... vamos cambiar de establecimiento y... vendrán unos animatronicos denominados "Los Toys" o algo parecido-El pobre de Tex era el que estaba que sufría mas con los gritos ya que Bonnie estaba en frente de sus narices.

-¡Juro que si me estas mintiendo...-Agarro al pobre Tex del moño, levantándolo levemente del suelo-...Abra conejo cocido para la cena!-Tex callo al suelo adolorido mientras veía a Golden sentado en el Show Stage muriéndose de la risa.

-¿Porque no le haces lo mismo a el...?-Señalo a Golden que cuando lo nombraron dejo de reírse en seco-...El fue quien me obligo a decirles a todos esta noticia

Apenas Bonnie vio a Golden con cara de pocos amigos, el rápidamente se levanto y corrió a donde estaba Freddy, que estaba tomando el "té" con Foxy, aunque este lo intentaba, ya que por su garfio no podía sostener bien la taza.

-¡Fr-Freddy!-Grito Golden escondiéndose detrás del nombrado.

-Bonnie, no golpearas a Golden y dejaras en paz a Tex-Freddy no quería ver nada así que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaba la taza de te a su boca.

-...-Bonnie quedo en silencio al escuchar a Freddy-... que hijo de p*ta q eres...-se cruzo de brazos y espero la reacción de Freddy.

Freddy se quedo ahí sentado pero con un notable tic en el ojo-...!tu eres un...-no puedo terminar la oración ya que Bonnie se había largado a quien sabe donde, haciendo que el oso café diera un suspiro pesado y volviese a tomar te.

-Freddy...-Dijo Foxy con vergüenza.

-Eh?-El mayor dejo de tomar te-¿que sucede, Foxy?-trato de identificar tu problema y lo que encontró le daba un poco de risa.

-Yo... no puedo sostener la taza correctamente-Foxy agacho su cabeza apenado, mientras Freddy reía levemente.

-Jeje, no te preocupes...-Se levanto de su asiento poniéndose detrás de Foxy, agarrando las manos de este-...yo te ayudo

Freddy intentando mover las manos de Foxy correctamente vio cual era su mayor problema, lo hizo fue ignorar la mano con y hacer que Foxy lo haga con la otra

-Así... esta bien?-Pregunto Foxy al ver como Freddy hacia que agarrara con la otra mano la taza.

-Si, creo que así esta bien...-Como Freddy aun estaba muy apegado a Foxy, al voltear a mirarlo y este a el, sus bocas estaban muy cerca, ocasionando que ambos se sonrojasen ligeramente. Freddy fue quien tomo la iniciativa, acercándose lentamente al menor.

-Emmm... seguimos aquí-Dijo Tex tapándole los ojos a Golden para que no viera lo que los dos chicos hacían

-Ahhh...!-Freddy grito por y volví corriendo a su asiento-Yo ... ustedes n-o vie-vieron nada-Dijo ocultando su nerviosismo tomando te (aunque la taza estaba temblando al igual que el)

-Claro... claro...-Tex llevo a Golden (que era mas pequeño que el) a otro lugar.

Freddy y Foxy se quedaron solos, inundados de un silencio incomodo, mientras que Freddy miraba a otro lado tomar te, Foxy estaba quieto, un poco sonrojado y viendo fijamente a Freddy.

-Mientras tanto con Tex-

Este se llevo lejos a Golden, hasta que este se harto y se solto de su amigo.

-Oye, que fue, porque me tapaste los ojos?-Golden se puso enfrente de el mirandolo extraño.

-Nada...-entrecerro los ojos- ...creo que... el que solo haya una chica esta afectando a todos...-Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Golden-...hasta a ti-lo señalo.

-¿Yo?-Golden dio un saltito al ser señalado-No te entiendo, explicate.

-Esque... es complicado explicar lo que esta sucediendo, ummm... a ver, tu sabes que solo hay una xhica en este lugar... la... cual es Chica-Tex mientras hablaba hacia movimientos con las manos, movimientos extraños.

-Emmm... si, ¿que tiene que ver eso?-Golden ya estaba perdido, no entendia nada de lo que Tex le decia.

-Bueno, entonces... al a ver mas chicos que chicas... estan ocurriendo atracciones entre los chicos-Intento explicarse bien, aunque por la expresion de Golden sospecho que no.

-A ver... lo que intentas decir esque, como hay mas chicos que chicas estan ocurriendo atracciines entre... nosotros o... algo asi..?-Golden hacia ver su inocencia al aire, lo cual hacia que Tex se diera un "facepalm", porque a veces esa inocencia era adorable, pero otras veces esa inocencia era muy molesta.

-Algo asi... estas cerca, a parte no estoy seguro que mi teoria sea cierta...-Se explico Tex.

-Ok...?, pero lo que no me queda claro es porque me señalaste a mi-Golden mostro curiosidad por ese tema y quizo hacer preguntas.

-Porque creo que estas enamorado de Bonnie-Lo dijo tan natural y seguro que Golden se quedo en shock y un poco traumado-ehh... Golden, sigues vivo...?-Tex paso su mano por los ojos del menor y este no reaccionaba, dio un suspiro y fue a traer un balde agua.

-A donde vas?-Mientras que Tex caminaba hacia el baño por agua, Bonnie estaba acostado sobre la pared viendo todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

-Voy por... agua, Golden esta en shock y voy a tirarle agua-Dijo Tex para despues irse al baño

Bonnie estando aburrido le curiosidad de ver al menor, asi que fue por el camino de donde Tex vino.

Al llegar ahi, vio a Golden, su cara estaba entre asustada, molesta y nerviosa, lo cual le dejo pensando Bonnie.

-¿Que haces?-Bonnie volteo y vio a Tex con un balde de agua fría.

-Estaba aburrido y vine para ver como quedo tu amiguito-Dijo Bonnie sin mucha importancia.

Tex no respondio y se acerco a Golden, tirando el agua desde su cabeza, mojando todo su cuerpo y todos sus accesorios.

-¡Ahhh!-Grito Golden al salir del shock-¡Tex, voy a matarte!-Grito e hizo que Tex saliera corriendo, pero Golden no pudo ir a perseguirlo ya que dio un fuerte estornudo.

-Estas... emfermo...?-Bonnie se dio cuenta que mojar al menor no fue una buena idea.

-Bonnie! perdon, no te habia visto-Dijo Golden y al instante dio otro estornudo.

-Ayy... y ahora seco...-Susurro el conejo purpura-Esperame aqui un momento-Apenas dijo eso se fue. Dejando a un resfriado Golden.

-...

* * *

Sigo aqui! xD ok, se que eh demorado con este cap... y... tambien se que no es el cap. mas interesante que eh podido escribir... pero, no tengo mucha inspiración, asi que ... por eso no eh escrito muy rapido, a parte que me falta tiempo, entro a examenes y no tendre tanto tiempo, pero cuando lleguen las vacaciones intentare escribir mas seguido. Ok, gracias por los comentarios, disculpen las faltas ortograficas (mi compu murio y estoy escribiendo por celular Q-Q). ewe creo que ya empieza el amor... xD, bueno, me despido y... hasta el siguiente cap. UwU/


	7. Otro zukulhento aviso :v

Seeeee... lo se... otro aviso.. pero este es mas importante que el anterior... Q-Q lo que pasa... es que eh perdido inspiración con esta historia... así que eh decidido descontinuarla... Q-Q discúlpenme -n- pero... seguiré el consejo de un amigo QuQ y haré otra historia, mucho mejor y con mas ideas que me da ese amigo ^^ con una rara combinación de dos cosas que me encantan y... bueno, creo que hasta aquí nomas (si me vuelve la inspiración... tal vez algún día vuelva a continuar la historia), bueno pues muchas gracias por seguirla hasta aquí y... una cosa mas.

-Cherry, si tengo Wattpad (o como se escriba XD) aunque no tengo el mismo Username, así que no podrás encontrarlo y... jamas diré como me llamo ahí porque... me da vergüenza las historias que escribo ahí UwU como sea... escribiré en ambas y... nada mas gracias.

-Ori, nah... no importa que no comentes... se que algún día volverás jeje, y... Tex no deriva de la palabra Springtrap, solo... a los fans se le ocurrió ponerle ese nombre al pobre de Spring y... me pareció bonito ^^ por eso lo llamo así, umm... creo que lo pude ver buscando... "Golex" en "Google Images" nada mas, gracias

Ahora si, gracias a todos y... volveré a escribir en 2 semanas OuO asi que no se preocupen ^^, chau y... hasta la proxima! -uO (:v)


	8. Cambio de cuenta

Hey... un enooooorme tiempo sin estar acá :'v, pos, estuve ocupada, k decirls :v y pos vine a modificar las cosas :v, pos verán, ahora tengo una cuenta en Wattpad.

Algún Guest(?): ¿Por que?

Io: Pos por que si :v, okay no, es por que en la aplicación es mas fácil de escribir ;u;, lo se, lo se... soy una estúpida :'v

Bueno la cosa aquí es que vine a darles mi **VERDADERA** cuenta, pues es mi ultima historia publicada (" _Tomorrow is another day_ ") di una que, si era la verdadera, pero, me cambie el nombre.

 _¿Por que?_

Bueno... verán, no se si alguien conoce South Park pero... **¡EL CREEK ES CANON!** :DDDDDD y pos el Creek es mi nueva y actual OTP :3, pero no solo esa, tengo otros uwu, como sea...

Mi nombre **OFICIAL** y que se quedara así por un graaaan tiempo es " **TweekTucker14** ", todo por que amo a mi Tweekie y a Creigcito :3, bueno pues, les invito a leer mis historias ahí... si van por FNAF pos... tengo una historia que ya la termine hace un buuen tiempo, era de "Springtrap x Goldie", pero ya no importa, tal vez escriba otra historia de FNAF, pero lo dudo mucho :'v

 _ **Si van a Wattpad manden un mensaje privado si quieren que les escriba una historia o One-Shot, puede ser de cualquier Fandom (FNAF, Undertale, South Park, Hora de Aventura, un Show mas, Junjou Romantica, Owari no Seraph, Vete a la versh... etc, etc :v) :333**_

Como sea, este era el único aviso que quería dar para poder irme completamente tranquila y dejar FF para siempre.

Los quiere,

- _ **Tweekie**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PS:**_ ¿Alguien vio el final de Gravity falls? :''''v, okno XDDD, pero extraño a Bill ;-;

 _ **PS2**_ : Este aviso lo estoy publicando en **TODAS** mis historias, ya sea One-Shot o historia descontinuada.


End file.
